It's Not A Fairy Tale
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Disini ada Fairy, tapi bukan negeri dongeng. Disini ada Vampire, tapi bukan Twilight. Disini ada werewolf tapi bukan Van Helsing, Disini ada romansa cinta mewarnai perbedaan tapi bukan negeri 1001 malam.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not A Fairy Tale**

**Pairing: Sasunaru and Other Pairings**

**Rating: T (Maybe, we'll change for Rating-_-)**

**Warning: BL, Typo(s),Abal, OOC, a glimpse of Gender Bend, Please No Flame:)**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasi**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Disini ada Fairy, tapi bukan negeri dongeng. Disini ada Vampire, tapi bukan Twilight. Disini ada werewolf tapi bukan Van Helsing, Disini ada romansa cinta mewarnai perbedaan tapi bukan negeri 1001 malam.

.

.

.

Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Anak laki-laki berusia 16 tahun yang tinggal hanya bersama pamannya, Paman Iruka. Ciri-cirinya, ia bisa dikatakan kurang tinggi, kalau tidak mau dibilang ce to the bol. Dia juga manis, punya 3 tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing di kedua pipi bakpao nya. Unyu deh pokoknya. Tampangnya yang super Uke itu, bisa membuat om-om mesum kehabisan darah saking banyaknya darah yang keluar di hidung belang mereka.

Mesin pheromone ceritanya. Tapi, sayangnya Naruto itu kelewat polos, kalau juga tidak mau dibilang bodoh saudaranya dableg, kembaranya bego, kakaknya tolol, anaknya idiot, atau apalah itu. Rambutnya pirang meskipun bukan keturunan bule. Matanya biru meski bukan anaknya pangeran Wiliam cicitnya Ratu Elizabeth. Dia suka bilang 'dattebayo' diakhir ucapannya. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Naru-chan!"suara cempreng, meski masih cemprengan suaranya Naruto terdengar memanggil si pirang yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dan, ah, Naruto itu sekolah di Konoha Senior High School, tempat percetakan cowok-cowok keren nan kece berjiwa seme, pencari Uke-uke manis yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. Romantis kalau tidak mau dibilang modus.

"Hey, Kiba.. Kenapa kau berkeringat? Apa kau habis marathon?"tanya Naruto, sambil memasukan sebagian roti isi ramennya (emang ada? Katanya sih ada, author udah coba,lho..#plakk) Dengan tampang polosnya, Naruto menatap Kiba sembari mengunyah roti favorite nya itu. "iya, tadi aku harus mengantar pakan anjing dulu ke pelanggan"jawab Kiba. Naruto menjilati jari-jarinya dengan sisa remah-remah saus ramennya seperti biasa.

"Humm, begitu.. Ayo, berangkat bersama, 'ttebayo"Ajak Naruto.

"Kiba-chan, Naru-chan, Semangat masa muda!"

Mereka berdua menoleh, dan mendapati senpai mereka yang sebelas dua belas dengan makhluk legendaris Jepang, yang sering disebut Kappa. Ok, ini senpai gemar sekali dengan olahraga. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Lee senpai selalu menyempatkan diri lari pagi sendirian. Dia itu anak kesayangannya guru olahraga, bergigi bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca karena sering berkumur dengan obat kumur warna biru ber-label 'clink' hingga giginya pun terlihat 'clink' ketika di terpa matahari.

Huwwooohhh...

Jangan lupakan fakta, kalau Lee Senpai juga hobi berkumur-kumur dengan obat kumur yang sama dengan Guy sensei. Kalian tahu sendiri, saat ini gigi Lee senpai tampak mengkilau melebihi paman botak yang suka menggoda Naruto di persimpangan jalan. "Iya, sampai bertemu di sekolah, senpai"seru Naruto. Kiba dan Naruto pun lekas berjalan, dan berharap tidak bertemu dengan sesuatu yang berkilau di hadapan mereka. Ya, sesuatu yang berkilau itu belum tentu indah, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Konoha High School ***

Naruto menatap kagum sebuah foto yang terpampang jelas di mading. Sebuah foto dengan berita harian yang berhasil dibuat oleh reporter sekolah menceritakan, bahwa kejadian aneh baru saja terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya menyukai cerita dongeng, berkali-kali membaca harian itu. "Lihat dia, dia itu manis! Tapi sayang sekali, dia masih kekanak-kanakan"Desas-desus terdengar di belakang Naruto, yang diketahui adalah senpai nya yang senang sekali bergosip.

Ah, padahal cowok, tapi suka sekali gosip. Dan, apalah arti Gender? Kalau gosip itu begitu nikmat mengalahi masakan restoran Perancis yang bisa merogoh kocek dalam-dalam dan hanya mendapatkan makanan bagaikan mengemis pada si pelit (#plak). "seperti anak-anak saja.. Siapa sih yang memajang berita dongeng itu? Aneh, aku sih mau saja jadi semenya, tapi... Entahlah"sahut senpai yang satunya lagi. Dih, pede gila..

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia pun berbalik badan dan tersenyum manis ke arah dua senpai 'sok' ganteng itu. Tanpa aba-aba, dua senpai itu pun jatuh ke lantai dengan darah di hidung mereka. Naruto ceming, kenapa setiap laki-laki pingsan kalau ia tersenyum? Apa ada yang salah dengannya?"aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka pingsan"gumam Naruto.

Si imut itu pun menoleh saat mendengar suara ricuh dari arah gerbang. Disana, tampak anak-anak tengah mem-bully seseorang. Itu adalah satu keburukan cowok-cowok ganteng di sekolah tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto melihat sosok kakek-kakek dengan rambut mencuat-cuat sambil memeluk buku besar sedang di guyur seember air bekas mengepel lantai. Dengan segera, Naruto langsung berlari menuju keramaian.

"Hentikan..Hentikan! Naru mohon, hentikan!"Naruto menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk pria itu. "Oi,Naru-chan, minggir! si tua bangka ini sudah menbrak mobil ku, lihat!"seru seorang pemuda bernama Utakata seraya menunjuk mobil berwarna putih miliknya. Para siswa pun secara serentak minggir dan memperlihatkan bagian depan mobil yang masih terlihat mulus. "Iya, tapikan kakek ini tidak sengaja.. Utakata-senpai, mobil senpai juga baik-baik saja"sahut Naruto, seraya membantu pak tua itu untuk bangun.

Ribut-ribut dan para siswa pun segera bubar, setelah mereka kira sudah tidak asyik lagi kalau uke imut nan tenar di sekolah mereka ikut campur dalam pem-bully'an itu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan si kakek tua hanya berdua di sana. "Kakek tidak apa-apa?"tanya nya ramah. Kakek berwajah tegas itu mengangguk pelan. "kakek kelihatannya lapar, ayo ikut aku kek"Naruto menggandeng tangan keriput si kakek dan mengajak si kakek ke arah taman. Naruto bolos untuk pertama kalinya.

Nah, begitu menemukan tempat duduk yang nyaman, Naruto pun mendudukan dirinya dan mempersilahkan si kakek untuk duduk di bangku taman. "ini untuk kakek"Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah roti isi ramennya dan memberikannya untuk si kakek. Ia tidak bertanya 'apa kakek mau ini?' karena kata paman Iruka, ketulusan itu bukanlah untuk dipertanyakan.

"Terimakasih, nak"ucap si kakek. Dengan terburu-buru si kakek membuka bungkus plastik bening itu dan menyantap roti pemberian Naruto. 'hap', sepotong masuk ke mulut si kakek.

Kunyah..

Kunyah..

Kunyah..

Dan..

Iris onyx si kakek berkaca-kaca bagaikan memakai softlens. Ia terkejut begitu mencicipi roti tersebut. "Ini adalah roti terenak yang pernah aku makan"puji si Kakek. Naruto tersenyum, baru kali ini ada orang lain yang memuji roti buatannya selain paman Iruka. "terimakasih, kek"ucap Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat si kakek makan begitu cepat mengingat usia kakek yang sudah tak lagi muda. "glekk..aku baru sadar jika ada manusia polos berbudi luhur seperti mu, nak"kata si kakek.

Naruto tersedak, saat si kakek memujinya. "ano, tapi aku tidak seperti-"

"sebagai hadiah, buku ini untuk mu, nak"ujar si Kakek, seraya memberikan buku besar itu dan sebuah kalung berbentuk kunci.

Naruto menerimanya, baru beberapa detik ia melihat ke arah buku di tangannya. "Terimaka-eh, kakek.."si Kakek menghilang begitu saja. Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya polos, mengira bahwa si kakek sedang buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Apartment Naruto ***

Naruto tinggal di sebuah apartment yang berada di tengah-tengah keramaian kota bersama paman Iruka yang bekerja sebagai seorang guru Sekolah Dasar. Sejak usia 1 tahun, Naruto diasuh oleh paman Iruka yang ber-status sebagai adik tiri ibunya. Naruto sangat menyayangi paman Iruka, begitu pun sebaliknya. Paman Iruka yang begitu menyayangi Naruto berjuang keras untuk menghidupi Naruto dengan biaya warisan peninggalan ayah dan ibu Naruto yang di tabung oleh Iruka dan ditambah dengan penghasilannya sebagai guru tetap di sekolah dasar bertaraf internasional.

Usia paman Iruka baru 26 tahun. Jadi, dari kecil ia sudah mengasuh Naruto. Lebih kecil dari usia Naruto sekarang. Itulah yang membuat Naruto bangga dengan sang paman. Hari ini, paman Iruka bilang akan memberikan pendalaman materi untuk siswa kelas 6 SD. Dan paman Iruka akan pulang jam 6 sore. Maka dari itu, Naruto lah yang mengurus apartment dan memasak untuk makan malam.

Setelah memasak sup ayam dan tempura, Naruto pun segera mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam sebelum paman Iruka pulang. 30 Menit kemudian, paman Iruka pulang. Mereka berdua pun melangsungkan makan malam bersama. Meskipun sederhana, kecil, dan tidak mewah, tapi ada kehangatan di sana. Kesederhanaan yang selalu diajarkan Iruka pada Naruto. Hingga Naruto tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa pada Iruka sejak ia kecil.

"Aku mau belajar dulu, paman"pamit Naruto sehabis membantu Iruka merapikan meja makan. "ya, belajarlah yang rajin, Naru-chan"sahut paman Iruka yang tengah mencuci piring.

Paman Iruka terkejut ketika melihat sebuah buku klasik yang tergeletak di dekat kompor saat ia sedang menata piring di rak. Paman manis itu pun penasaran, dan mengambil buku tersebu, lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah. "lho, ada kuncinya juga"gumam paman Iruka, seraya memutar kunci tersebut ke arah yang dituju.

**Klek..**

Wah, berhasil-_-

Paman Iruka pun membuka lembar demi lembar buku tebal dengan cover kulit hewan itu. "UNDERLAND"eja paman Iruka. Apa itu Underland? Apa itu resep makanan baru? Jari-jari lentiknya mulai membuka halaman demi halaman dan membacanya.

Hingga..

Sebuah cahaya begitu terang keluar dari buku tersebut saat ada gambar seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan masker menutupi wajahnya sedang memandang bulan, dan berharap pada sang dewa malam untuk menghadirkan seseorang untuknya. "Naru-chan"seru Paman Iruka, saat tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke dalam buku itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Naru's Room ***

Jelas sekali paman Iruka memanggil namanya. Naruto yang sedang belajar pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Sesampainya disana, ia tidak menemui paman Iruka dan hanya menemukan sebuah buku pemberian kakek tua tadi siang terbuka seperti habis di baca. Naruto tersenyum, ternyata paman Iruka juga masih menyukai dongeng seperti dirinya. Naruto mencabut kunci tersebut dari bagian samping buku. Tanpa sengaja buku tersebut terjatuh ke lantai, sebelum Naruto menutup buku tersebut.

Naruto kagum ketika melihat gambar seorang pemuda tampan sedang menunggang kuda di tengah kegelapan malam dengan pedang terhunus. "ketika malam tiba, maka datanglah pada ku"Eja Naruto pada bagian tulisan dimana sosok itu berbicara. Sebuah sinar pun keluar, Naruto terkejut. "Huwwwahhhhhh"teriak Naruto saat tiba-Tiba saja cahaya itu menariknya masuk ke dalam buku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Di suatu tempat ***

"Aku berharap, kau mengirimkan seseorang pada ku, wahai sang dewa"ujar seorang pria tampan berusia 27 tahun sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Dibagian pinggang dan perut terdapat perban, pertanda pria itu sedang terluka. "dengan begitu ada yang bisa merawat diri ku.. Sakit seperti ini sungguh tersiksa"katanya, mulai berlebihan. Mungkin saja sekarang dewa malam sedang sweatdroped saat mendengar doa dari makhluk tak tahu diri itu. Apa-apaan doanya tadi?

"kyaaaaaa...aduuhhh"

Si pria bersurai keperakan itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah manis telungkup di atas ranjangnya. "ne, kau mengabulkan doaku"Kata pria itu. Pria manis paman Iruka bangun dari posisinya dan mendapati seseorang yang bukan keponakannya sedang meneliti dirinya. "menjauh dari ku, paman mesum!"Seru Iruka, seperti anak gadis yang hendak di rape oleh om-om mesum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Hutan..**

"Kyaaa"Naruto berteriak saat mendengar suara auman yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sejak terjatuh dari ketinggian, Naruto dibuat ketakutan dengan kegelapan di tengah hutan tanpa penerangan dan suara auman yang menambah kesan mencekam di sekitarnya. Naruto terus bergumam 'tuhan, aku tidak mau mati' yang ia ulang terus menerus, berharap tuhan mendengarkan doanya. Mata merah hewat itu semakin mendekat, Naruto tak kuasa berteriak keras.

"Tolong"Teriak Naruto, harapannya saat ini ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

Di lain tempat, tak jauh dari tempat Naruto. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang berlatih berburu di malam hari. Adalah kebiasaan UCHIHA SASUKE Pangeran para hunter adik dari raja Uchiha Itachi, yang memimpin negeri Underland dan seluruh kaum di dalamnya. Pangeran punya hobi berburu di malam hari. Entah apa maksud si pangeran tampan ini.

"Tolong"suara jeritan minta tolong terdengar. Pangeran tidaklah tuli untuk hal itu. "kau dengar itu, Yuu?"Tanya Sasuke pada kuda kesayangannya yang sedang mengunyah rumput. Si kuda cuma bisa mengunyah dan tidak menyahuti pertanyaan si pangeran. Ya, iyalah.. Siapa suruh nanya ke kuda, dasar blo'on.

"ku harap kau mendengarnya, Yuu"Si Yuu menghentikan acara makannya, dan menatap sang pangeran dengan tatapan 'Aku-malu-memiliki-tuan-seperti-mu-' dengan lagak sok kerennya, si pangeran melompat naik ke atas pohon besar. Angin menerpa jubahnya, hingga jubah itu melambai-lambai terkena angin. Dengan sok pedenya, si pangeran beraksi melompat ke sana kemari seolah berkata: 'akulah si tampan, yang sejak lahir memang sudah tampan. Dan akan selalu tampan, terlihat tampan, dan aku si tampan yang tidak pernah kehilangan kadar tampan ku' sial, terkutuklah si tampan itu.

**Sett..**

Mata oniks si pangeran berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 koma yang berputar. Terlihat seorang yang amat manis, sedang ketakutan dengan seekor serigala mulai mendekati tubuh mungilnya. "tubuhnya mungil sekali, apa dia wanita"tanya nya entah pada siapa. Si pangeran maho ini tidak berniat menolong si imut yang sedang ketakutan karena mengira jika si imut adalah seorang gadis kecil. Tapi...

"Aku tidak mau mati.. Aku bahkan belum menjawab permintaan Temujin Senpai yang meminta ku untuk menjadi Uke nya"

Clingg..

Oh..

Ternyata seorang pemuda bishounen, toh. Hahahah, pantas saja si pangeran tampak bingung dengan gender Naruto. Dengan gagah berani, si pangeran turun dan mencabik tubuh serigala itu dengan pedang miliknya. Naruto terus memperhatikan adegan pembunuhan itu. Ia yang takut melihat darah, akhirnya pingsan saat itu juga.

"kok pingsan"gumam Sasuke, ketika melihat Naruto pingsan dengan wajah yang..Ekhem-Imut-Ekhem. Si super seme itu pun segera menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto ala bridal style dan menuju tempat ia meninggalkan si Yuu-chan. "Yuu, ayo kita pergi"seru Sasuke, setelah menaiki kudanya sambil memangku Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Akasuna's Mushroom Dwelling***

Dan, kita berpaling ke sebuah rumah unik yang di huni oleh seorang fairy dan seorang hunter juga putra mereka yang imut itu. Rumah ala dwarf mini itu terlihat begitu tenang, mengingat penghuninya yang saling menyayangi dan juga saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Makan malam adalah waktu di rumah berbentuk jamur polkadot itu. Tampak seorang wanita berpakaian dress biru panjang dengan surai blonde, seorang pria tampan bersurai merah maroon, dan seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun sedang menyantap makan malam mereka.

Si merah junior begitu manja pada sang ibu. Tak peduli tatapan membunuh dari pria yang duduk paling ujung. Melihat ayahnya melempar deathglare ke arahnya, Akasuna Gaara tidak gentar dan malah melemparkan balik sang ayah dengan deathglare miliknya. Berada di posisi diperebutkan seperti ini memang tidak asyik. Deidara terlihat canggung, dengan lembut dibelainya pelan surai bata putra kesayangannya itu.

"kau kan ada Pr dari Anko-sensei, kenapa tidak mengerjakan sekarang, sayang?"tanya sang ibu dengan nada yang lembut. Sebagai seorang fairy, sudah pasti Deidara memiliki sisi bijak, anggun nan lembut,(#Hoekk) yang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan kaum fairy.

Gaara menoleh, dan menatap sang ibu dengan nasi yang masih dikunyah oleh gigi susu rapihnya. Wajah imutnya terlihat menggemaskan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, termasuk sang ibu. Dengan gemas Deidara mencubit pelan pipi putranya. "ah, kau memang menggemaskan"ujar Deidara.

Si kecil pun menoleh ke arah sang ayah. Dia menyeringai menatap kekalahan sang ayah. 'Aku-mengalahi-mu-papa' tatapnya pada si ayah. Sasori menahan kesal. Apa-apaan putranya itu. "Sebental lagi, ma"suara yang dibuat-buat terdengar dingin, malah semakin terdengar cempreng mengingat usianya yang masih 5 tahun.

Sasori tertawa, putranya memang selalu berpura-pura seolah dia adalah anak yang sudah dewasa. Melupakan usianya yang masih 5 tahun. "lebih baik dengan yang dewasa, daripada bersama dewasa yang di manipulatif seperti itu"sindir Sasori. Kali ini, Gaara lah yang jengkel. "Aku benci papa"Gaara berlari menuju kamarnya, dan tidak peduli papanya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lihat, putra mu ngambek, Dei!"Seru Sasori. "Hahahahaha"Tawanya. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berharap ada sesuatu yang menghentikan tawa suaminya yang sedang mengunyah makanan. "Uhuk-uhuk"Sasori tersedak. "Tuh kan..tuh kan.. Tertawa sambil makan itu tidak sehat, dasar gila"Deidara malah mensyukuri suaminya yang hampir mati tersedak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Ke esokan harinya ***

Naruto merasa aneh ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dan mencubit pipi gembilnya. Siapa sih? Ganggu orang tidur saja. "uhumm"Igau Naruto, seraya menyingkirkan sesuatu yang dingin itu dari pipinya. Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat seorang yang tampan menatap lekat ke arahnya sambil mencubit-cubit gemas pipi chubby nya. "A..ano, a..aku dimana?"tanya Naruto dengan tatapan sepolos anak kucing.

Kyaaaaa...

Sasuke hampir saja terjungkal ke lantai, saat melihat wajah imut Naruto. Kembali ke sisi tegasnya, Sasuke hanya menyahuti 'hn' atas pertanyaan Naruto. Hello, kamu itu miskin kata atau gimana sih? "Kakak, Naru harus pulang"Lirih Naruto. Iris sapphire nya berkaca-kaca, ketakutan melihat sosok yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

Hayooo, Sasuke.. Anak orang kamu apakan?

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan me-rape mu"Hibur Sasuke. ' tidak untuk sekarang' lanjutnya dalam hati. Naruto mengusap air matanya, dan menatap iris obsidian pangeran ganteng di hadapannya kini. "Siapa nama mu?" tanya Sasuke, seraya mengelus lembut pipi chubby Naruto. "Na..Naruto, kakak siapa namanya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Aku Sasuke.. Pangeran tampan dari negeri Underland"Jawab Sasuke, OOC sekali dia. Naruto sontak saja terkejut. "Underland"Beo si pirang. "itu adalah dunia, dimana kau bisa menemukan makhluk-makhluk fantasi yang nyata. Seperti troll, Fairy, dan lain-lain"Jelas Sasuke. "Aku ada di negeri dongeng"sahut Naruto. Sasuke mengacak-acak surai blonde Naruto. "Tapi, kau tidak bisa menyebutnya negeri dongeng"Kata Sasuke.

"tapi aku mau pulang"gumam Naruto. Tanpa sadar air matanya mulai merembes, begitu mengingat Kiba, Paman Iruka, dan juga Moe-chan (tanaman hias yang ia pelihara di dalam kamarnya). "Huweeee, Naru mau pulang"

"O..oi, tenanglah..ten-Ehh, darimana kau dapat kalung itu?"tanya Sasuke, baru sadar akan kalung yang digunakan oleh Naruto. Kalung itu berbentuk prisma, yang diketahui adalah kunci untuk membuka buku pemberian kakek tua itu. "Ini diberikan oleh kakek tua kemarin"jawab Naruto. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Terserah, tapi kali ini Sasuke benar-benar terkejut oleh kalung tersebut.

"kau tidak bisa kembali ke negeri mu, Naruto"ujar Sasuke, tajam (setajam korslet-_-). "K..K..Kenapa begitu?"tanya Naruto, tergagap. "Kau tidak bisa pulang sebelum kau membantu kami" jawab Sasuke. "Ba..bantu apa? T..t..tapi, aku harus lapor pada paman dulu"Sahut Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Orang-orang yang mengenal mu tidak akan pernah tahu kau menghilang dari dunia mu terkecuali orang-orang yang benar-benar menyayangi mu"Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya.

"apa maksud kak Sasu?"tanya Naruto, bingung. "dasar dobe"ejek Sasuke. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, siapa sih yang tidak kesal dipanggil dobe? Cih, menyebalkan. "apa? Siapa yang kak Sasu sebut dobe? Dasar Sasu Teme"Naruto balas mengejek Sasuke. "Tentu saja kau, dobe"Sasuke tertantang.

"aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku mau PULANGGGGGG"Teriak Naruto. Sasuke menutup telinganya. Teriakan Naruto benar-benar seperti auman para troll dan werewolf yang menjadi satu. Telinga si tampan berdengung hebat. "Ouch, kau-"

**Jduuaaarrrrrrrr...gludukk..gludukk..**

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara petir. Ok, manusia macam apa yang teriakannya bisa mengundang hujan seperti ini? Apa Naruto itu pawang hujan? Duh, aneh sekali. Sekarang siapa yang terlihat idiot? Tentu saja, si teme.

"Dobe, ayo ikut aku"Seru Sasuke, seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Eh.. Kita mau kemana, Kyaaaaa"Teriak Naruto, saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendong dirinya yang masih tertutup selimut dengan gaya bridal style. Sasuke segera melompat ke arah balkon dan terjun bebas. Naruto berteriak, memecah keheningan di tengah-tengah hujan deras. "Aku tidak mau mat-eh, kita terbang?"Tanya Naruto. "hn, apa kau kedinginan?"Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "tidak, kenapa kita tidak kehujanan"Naruto mendongak ke atas, ia terkejut saat cahaya biru tua menutupi tubuh keduanya, seolah sebagai pelindung dari derasnya hujan. "sugoiiiiiiii"Puji Naruto. Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum, dan membiarkan Naruto menatap kagum padanya. Yap, padahalkan Sasuke suka marah kalau ada para fansgirl menatap kagum ke arahnya. Tapi kali ini...

Ada apa dengan dirinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Negeri Manusia (konoha, pukul 1 siang) **"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba terlihat khawatir, ketika melihat Naruto terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto yang sekarang terlihat lebih diam. Padahal, untuk ukuran remaja seperti mereka, Naruto itu tidak bisa diam, seperti anak monyet yang gemar melompat ke sana kemari. Naruto juga cerewet dan paling heboh. Tapi kali ini aneh, Naruto berubah jadi pendiam.

"Naru, apa boleh aku ke rumah mu?"tanya Kiba, lagi.

"Hn"sahut Naruto.

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju apartment Naruto dalam keheningan. Bahkan, Kiba masih bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Naruto. Satu hal, Kiba merasa bahwa yang berjalan di sampingnya ini bukanlah Naruto. Merasa penasaran, Kiba terus memperhatikan Naruto. Benar juga, tanda lahir seperti kumis di pipi Naruto tidak ada. Iris sapphire Naruto juga terlihat redup dari biasanya.

"kau tidak bisa membukanya, Naru?"tanya Kiba, merasa aneh ketika Naruto terlihat katro saat hendak membuka pintu apartmentnya. "tinggal masukan sandinya saja, Naru"Kiba menekan beberapa huruf sehingga pintu apartment itu terbuka. Maklum saja, Kiba sering keluar masuk apartment Naruto, sehingga pemuda penggemar anjing itu hafal betul dengan seluk beluk apartment milik sahabatnya.

Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya. Biasanya, Naruto akan segera menyiapkan minuman dan makanan ringan untuknya, tapi kali ini Berbeda sekali. Kiba mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Matanya pun tertuju ke arah buku besar yang tergeletak begitu saja dibawah lantai. Kiba yang penasaran pun berjongkok dan terus meneliti buku tersebut.

Halaman demi halaman ia baca. Hingga kejadian yang sama pun terulang kembali. Cahaya terang muncul dan menghisap tubuh Kiba. Pemuda itu berteriak, namun secepat kilat cahaya itu hilang bersamaan lenyapnya sosok Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Istana Underland***

Naruto menatap kagum seisi ruangan besar penuh seni itu. Sejak tiba di istana Underland, Sasuke segera meninggalkan Naruto di kamarnya, sedangkan pangeran pergi entah kemana. "jadi, Kak Sasu tinggal di istana megah seperti ini? Huwoohh, enak sekali"Gumam Naruto. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke malah lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di pondok miliknya sendirian? Apa dia tidak suka dengan suasana istana ini?

"Nagato, jangan lari-lari!"Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja terlihat seorang pemuda manis bersurai merah darah dengan perut yang besar dan seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahunan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Tunggu, kenapa dengan perut pemuda itu? "Kata papa, mama tidak boleh membawa yang belat-belat"seru anak kecil itu. "baiklah-baiklah, papa mu memang menyebalkan, Naga-chan"ujar pemuda itu.

"Hey"sapa Naruto.

"huwwoooww, manisnya"puji Nagato.

"hey, kau kah Naruto?"Tanya pemuda itu.

"ya, a..aku Naruto.. Kakak siapa?"Naruto balik bertanya.

"Aku Kyuubi, dan ini putra ku, Nagato"Pemuda bernama Kyuubi itu memperkenalkan bocah kecil yang ternyata adalah anaknya.

"dan ini baby-chan"Nagato mengusap lembut perut besar Kyuubi. "Naga-chan"Kyuubi menunduk malu. Naruto semakin bingung, tempat apa sebenarnya ini?

"ahahah, ano.. kak Kyuu, biarkan saja, Naga-chan kan bangga sebentar lagi akan punya adik"Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kyuubi tertawa, "haha, iya"sahut Kyuubi. "Ini makanannya, kami pergi dulu ya"pamit Kyuubi, seraya memberikan nampan tersebut ke tangan Naruto.

"hebat"puji Naruto, begitu melihat cepatnya Kyuubi menghilang.

"makanlah"seru suara baritone yang muncul dari dinding. Naruto hampir saja melempar nampan di tangannya saking terkejutnya. "K..Kak Sasu"Gagapnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto(yang sedari tadi duduk di ranjang ukuran king size miliknya). "Kau pasti lapar kan"kata Sasuke.

**Kruyyyuuukkk..kruyuukkk..**

Kalau sedang lapar, cacing di dalam perut memang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Wajah Naruto merona malu, tidak sopan kan kalau perut mu bunyi di depan petinggi istana macam Sasuke.

"Ano, tadi Kak Sasu pergi kemana?"tanya Naruto, seraya memasukan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. "menemui para petinggi clan"jawab Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan makannya, ketika curiga dengan daging yang ia makan. Darimana sang pangeran mendapatkan daging selezat ini? Apa jangan-jangan daging manusia? Hiieeee, ngeri..

"itu daging sapi, tenang saja aku tidak sebodoh itu memberi mu daging manusia"Kata Sasuke, seakan bisa menebak isi pikiran Naruto. "Ada seorang manusia ditemukan di rumah sakit Underland tadi malam.. Mungkin kau mengenalnya"Lanjut Sasuke. "Apa dia memiliki luka melintang di hidungnya?"tanya Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak tahu.. Makanya besok kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit"sahut Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "ada saus"Seru Sasuke, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Lidah Sasuke pun menjilat setitik noda saus yang terdapat di sudut bibir Naruto. Naruto merona malu ketika mendapati sikap Sasuke yang begitu perhatian padanya.

"Err, Kak Sasu.. Jangan dekat-dekat"Seru Naruto.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto. "kenapa?"Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng kan kepalanya. "ano, yang tadi itu Kak Kyuubi dan-"

"dia itu kakak ipar ku, istri dari aniki. Nagato itu memang anaknya, dan Kyuubi memang bisa err- ya, semacam M-preg"Jelas Sasuke.

"apa itu M-Preg?"Tanya Naruto.

"M-preg itu ramuan dimana laki-laki bisa mengandung"jawab Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** DarknessLand***

Dimana sebuah negeri, yang bertolak belakang dengan negeri Underland. Negeri para Vampire aliran hitam, yang gemar menghisap darah manusia dan memakan jantungnya, adalah negeri yang berambisi untuk menguasai negeri Underland. Bagi mereka, Underland adalah musuh terbesar yang harus di basmi. Awalnya, Darkness Land adalah bagian Utara negeri Under Land, karena negeri itu adalah dimana para vampire tinggal.

Tapi sayangnya, sebagian vampire memberontak pada penguasa, dan memilih membuat sebuah negeri di dalam negeri. Sedangkan vampire aliran putih, memilih untuk menetap dan menyatu bersama saudara muda mereka, yang disebut Hunter. Para Hunter awalnya adalah seorang vampire aliran putih yang selalu membasmi para vampire aliran hitam. Tapi karena perkembangan zaman, dimana terjadi persilangan antara Vampire aliran putih dan seorang manusia, maka terbentuklah Hunter. Lebih kuat dari Vampire dan lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Mereka tidak menghisap darah manusia, akan tetapi mereka haus akan membunuh para vampire aliran hitam.

"sang maha agung sudah menemukan anak itu"ujar seorang pria penuh perban menutupi tubuhnya.

"ya, kau benar Danzou-sama! 'dia' adalah keturunan terakhir Raja Vampire putih Utara"seru seorang pria dengan wajah ditutupi masker hitam.

"kita harus bertindak, sebelum para Hunter bertindak mendahului kita"Pria bernama Danzou itu bangun dari singgasana nya.

"Belum lagi, putri dari kerajaan mermaid laut timur sudah bergabung dengan para Hunter"

Suasana begitu hening, ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh lilin itu terlihat begitu dingin dan mencekam. "Perintahkan siluman ular itu untuk membuat strategi"ujar Danzou. "dan biarkan pangeran yang maju ke tanah musuh"Lanjut Danzou, seraya menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda berwajah pucat dengan surai raven klimisnya.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan ayah?"tanya pemuda itu.

"kau harus menculik adik perempuan Putri Karin saat sang putri sedang mengikuti acara naik tahta"Ujar Danzou, seraya menyentuhkan tangannya ke tembok. Sebuah cahaya perlahan muncul, dan menghadirkan sosok seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda sedang bermain di atas batu karang, tak lupa kakinya yang berbentuk ekor warna-warni yang terlihat begitu indah.

"Haruno Sakura"Danzou menarik kembali tangannya dari tembok, dan hilanglah sosok berwajah manis itu.

"jangan kecewakan aku seperti yang dilakukan kakak mu, Sai"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi...**

**New Fic,lho..**

**Mungkin yang waktu itu sempet dengerin curcol Naru pasti tau kalo Naru bakalan publish Fic baru. Sebenarnya sih udah lumayan lama, tapi berhubung fic yang lainnya belum selesai, so, mungkin selesain satu fic dulu dan baru publish yang baru. Ano, soal rating, menurut kalian T atau M? Abal banget ya? Gomen, ne.. saya usahakan lagi deh. (eh, jangan percaya sama sejarah hunter, Vampire putih dan semacamnya, itu berdasarkan Imajinasi ku doang, lho)**

**Jaa, see, next chapter.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Where's The Love?

"Huwwwaaahhhhhhh... Aku tidak mau mati"teriak seorang pemuda manis dengan segita terbalik di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya ketika melihat rerumputan semakin jelas terlihat di depan matanya. Dia tidak mau mati, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Dia tidak mau mati, tidak di sini, dan tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

**Bruukkkk...**

"Ittaiiiiiiiii..."Pekiknya keras.

Seseorang yang sedang tertidur tak jauh dari posisinya itu terbangun saat mendengar suara cempreng pemuda brunette itu. "Hoaamm, merepotkan"Sambil menguap pemuda ikat nanas bangun dari posisinya, dan perlahan mulai menunjukan pupil kuaci miliknya menatap pemuda yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hah, siapa kamu?"tanya pemuda brunette, yang diketahui bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Rupanya, Kiba baru tersadar jika ada seseorang selain dirinya di tempat rumput-rumput itu. "Shikamaru, kau?"Ah, ternyata dia si Shikamaru Nara, putra dari Jenderal perang kerajaan Underland. "K..Kiba, K..Kiba Inuzuka"Tiba-tiba saja Kiba tergagap saat melihat wajah malas nan tampan(?) milik Shikamaru.

"Kau terluka, ayo ikut aku!"seru Shikamaru, seraya menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda Tsundere itu. "O..Oi, hey..hey..mau kemana.. Hey"Saking saltingnya, Kiba meronta-ronta seperti orang gila yang hendak dibius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's Not A Fairy Tale**

**Rating : T(For this Chapter)**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Pairing: SasuNaru and Friends**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**Warning: BL, Gender Bend, Typo(s), OOC, AU, Abal, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto begitu senang ketika melihat sang paman yang sudah ditemukan. Ternyata manusia yang ditemukan di rumah sakit, tepatnya di salah satu kamar pasien adalah paman Iruka. Sang paman menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami satu hari yang lalu. Naruto juga menjelaskan mengenai tempat dimana mereka sekarang. Awalnya, paman Iruka tertawa dan mengira bahwa cerita Naruto itu bohong, tapi begitu Naruto bersumpah, paman Iruka pun begitu terkejut. Dengan tampang polosnya, paman Iruka bertanya "Kenapa di dunia ini juga ada rumah sakit? Memangnya kalian juga butuh dokter?"hahaha, rasanya Kakashi ingin sekali mencubit gemas pipi pria manis yang jadi temannya selama semalam suntuk.

"Hooii, Tobi anak baik datang"Dua manusia dan dua hunter yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu, dan menemukan seorang pria dengan topeng aneh berdiri tegak di depan pintu. "Huwwooohhh, manisnya"Puji pria yang mengaku bernama Tobi itu. Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Tobi berdiri tepat di hadapannya sambil mencubit-cubit pipi gembilnya. Sasuke segera menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, dan menatap Tobi dengan tatapan 'Menyentuhnya-Ku pastikan-Anu mu-habis'. Tobi tertawa salting, sambil menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tatapannya jatuh pada Iruka yang masih bingung dengan sikap Posesif Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Holy Jashin, Manis sekali"seru Tobi, segera berlari hendak memeluk Iruka dan melepaskan topeng jeruknya. Iruka sontak saja terkejut, namun belum sempat ia berpindah tempat, Tobi sudah memeluk erat dirinya. Iruka blushing, dipeluk seorang pria berwajah tampan seperti ini, siapa yang tidak merona? Kakashi men-deathglare Tobi, tapi Tobi malah cuek bebek dan seolah tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Kakashi dan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Istana Bawah Laut**

Pesta kenaikan tahta sang putri sulung pun dimulai. Tampak para penduduk negeri bawah laut berbondong-bondong hadir ke istana megah tersebut. Seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah jambu bergerak ke sana kemari bersama ikan-ikan kecil yang menemani dirinya bermain. Inilah Istana Haruno, istana bawah laut dimana dipimpin oleh seorang ratu, dan memiliki fisik yang sama dengan manusia dengan sebuah ekor bersirip yang mereka gunakan untuk berenang, seolah ekor itu menggantikan dua kaki yang digunakan manusia bisa untuk berjalan.

"Princess, jangan berenang terlalu jauh, mengerti!"seru sang kakak, Haruno Karin yang sedang bersama kekasihnya, Suigetsu (siluman Ikan Hiu, dan pemimpin kerajaan Hiu).Gadis berusia 7 tahun itu mengangguk riang, dan mengibaskan ekornya, seolah-olah ia adalah anak yang benar-benar sedang berbahagia. Sakura Haruno, mermaid kecil yang senang bermain. Dia termasuk gadis yang manis dan juga aktif berenang ke sana kemari. Anak Fearless itu begitu optimis dan selalu melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari kakak perempuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu..**

"Anda harus menelan ini sebelum menyelam, pangeran"Ujar seorang pria berkacamata ala Harry Potter, seraya menyerahkan sebuah pil kepada sang majikan. Pangeran Vampire aliran hitam itu mengambil pil sebesar biji delima itu dari tangan pelayan pribadinya. "Pil apa ini?"tanya pangeran berkulit pucat. "anda bisa menyelam di kedalaman ribuan meter di bawah laut tanpa harus khawatir dengan keselamatan anda. Dan-"Si Pelayan pribadi menjeda kalimatnya.

"anda bisa menyembunyikan aroma khas seorang vampire"lanjut si pelayan.

"ahhh.. Kau benar kabuto"sahut si pangeran, sambil menelan pil itu.

"hati-hati, pangeran" Ucap Kabuto. Sang pangeran segera lompat ke air, dan menyelam. Tak mempedulikan sang pelayan yang tersenyum licik di belakangnya. "dengan begini, aku bisa menghancurkan negeri Underland perlahan-lahan"Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akasuna's Mushroom Dwelling**

"dasal, kalajengking melah"

"Panda merah"

"lambut nolak"

"pipi gembul"

"papa mecum"

"bocah gendut"

"MAMA"

Deidara lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat rumah jamur mereka yang begitu ramai oleh suara-suara dua kepala merah kesayangannya. Suaminya yang suka menggoda putranya, dan putra kecilnya yang berteriak ketika kalah dari sang ayah. Ada-ada saja, keluarga mereka. "Mama"Gaara kecil berlari menuju sang mama yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Matanya memerah, dengan air mata membasahi pipi chubby nya. Sang ibu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencuci kedua tangannya dengan sabun berbentu panda, yang ia buat dengan racikannya sendiri.

"Gaala benci papa"Ujar Gaara. Deidara tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan meletakannya di atas meja makan. "Kenapa Gaa-chan benci papa?"tanya Deidara, merangkum wajah manis putranya. "benci, Gaala benci papa.. habisc, papa celalu memanggil Gaala dengan cebutan bocah gendut"Gaara mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Tawa pelan keluar dari bibir sang ibu. Gaara memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"mama?"Gaara memiringkan kepalanya. "papa itu sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Gaa-chan"ujar Deidara, seraya meletakan jarinya di depan dagu nya sendiri. Gaara terkejut mendengarnya. Apa ibunya sedang berbohong? Tentu saja, tidak, Gaa-chan!

"Papa selalu mengecup Gaa-chan jika Gaa-chan sudah bobo"Kata sang mama. "apa benal?"Tanya Gaara. Deidara mengangguk pelan. "setiap habis pulang missi, papa selalu pergi ke kamar Gaa-chan, dan menengok Gaa-chan"Jawab Deidara. Gaara menundukan kepalanya, dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ibu. "saat Gaa-chan lahir.. Para medis mengatakan, kalau di tubuh Gaa-chan tak ada darah yang mengalir.. Mama dan papa sedih mendengarnya.. begitu Gaa-chan lahir, Gaa-chan menangis pelan sekali.. Satu hal yang papa lakukan, papa memberikan setengah kekuatan dari tubuhnya dan menyegelnya di tubuh Gaa-chan.. Dan rambut Gaara yang pucat pun berubah jadi merah seiring mata Gaa-chan terbuka dan menangis. Padahal, medis mengatakan apa yang papa lakukan itu berbahaya. Tapi papa tidak peduli, yang papa inginkan, Gaa-chan bisa hidup seperti anak-anak yang lain"Deidara mengakhiri ceritanya.

"hiks"isak Gaara.

Gaara sedih ketika mendengar cerita dari sang ibu. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada papanya. "Gaala nakal, Gaala pantasc di hukum"ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Gaara menatap telapak tangannya. Membayangkan, jika saja sang papa tidak nekad, apakah mungkin dia bisa berada di sini dan menangis manja pada ibunya.

"kalian di sini"ujar Sasori, begitu menemukan anak dan istrinya. Gaara segera lompat dan berhambur ke pelukan papanya. "papa"

Sasori jongkok dan membalas pelukan dari putra kecilnya. "Gaala cayang papa, hiks"

Sasori tersenyum dan melirik istrinya yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Hari sudah mulai pagi, Sasuke yang memang sudah bangun lebih dulu lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat sosok disebelahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya manis, bahkan, kulit karamel pemuda 17 tahun itu begitu lembut ketika disentuh. Kelopak mata yang tertutup, begitu terbuka akan menunjukan iris biru langit di musim panas, menambah kesan manis untuk pemuda itu.

Naruto, pemuda itu bernama Naruto. Ia terjebak di dunia lain, dan tidak bisa kembali sebelum menjalani missi-missi yang telah tuhan takdirkan untuknya. Terdengar aneh, mungkin. "Selamat pagi, Kak Sasu"ucap Naruto. Sasuke terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto sudah terbangun dan kini tengah menatap dirinya. "Pagi"sahut Sasuke, seraya mencubit pelan pipi gembil Naruto. Naruto manyun, kenapa Sasuke suka sekali mencubit pipinya? Menyebalkan.

"Kak Sasu"Rengek Naruto. Sasuke tertawa pelan, diusapnya pelan pipi itu. "Hari ini aku ada pertemuan dengan para pemimpin Underland dan dewan kerajaan, Naru"Ujar Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sejenak, pasti Sasuke akan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di kamar ini? Pasti itu.

"aku bosan"gerutu si blonde, seraya bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan, dengan masih berbaring menyamping menghadap Naruto. "Aku bolehkan kau bermain"kata Sasu. Akhirnya, si Teme mengizinkan dirinya untuk bermain. Naruto tersenyum, ia juga sudah bosan jika setiap hari harus berdiam diri di kamar Sasuke. Dia pun beranjak dari posisinya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

Sasuke menutup matanya, ketika tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengirimkan sebuah sinyal tanda bahaya padanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke segera menyegel Kamarnya, dan pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan Naruto.

"lho, kok aku merasa aneh ya"gumam Naruto. Ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran tanpa bawahan terlihat begitu manis. Sayang saja, Naruto tidak pernah menyadari hal itu. Naruto memutar kenop pintu. Pintu terbuka, Namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke di sana. Iris birunya membulat sempurna, saat tak sengaja ia menengok ke bawah, dimana ratusan, tidak, mungkin ribuan prajurit dengan tubuh dipenuhi sisik berjalan memasuki istana. Naruto segera berlari ke tempat tidur, dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** ShikaKiba...-**

"Sial"umpat Shikamaru.

Kiba terkejut saat melihat awan hitam menyelimuti langit cerah dengan tiba-tiba. Seolah, warna biru langit itu ditelan oleh awan hitam besar itu. Pemuda manis itu menggenggam erat pergelangan Shikamaru. Sejak, ditemukan oleh Shikamaru. Kiba memang tinggal di rumah besar milik keluarga Nara. Clan yang juga terhormat di negeri Underland. Kedua orang tua Shikamaru juga begitu senang dengan Kiba. Pemuda manis itu sangat pandai memasak, dan merawat kebun. Apalagi, Kiba juga mahir merawat binatang.

"dengar, cepat pergi ke kamar mu! Dan jangan coba keluar.."pesan sang pemimpin clan Nara. Kiba mengangguk pelan, pemuda itu langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya. "kita buat segel agar Kiba selamat"usul salah satu dari mereka dan satu-satunya seorang wanita di sana. "baiklah!"Seru kedua pria itu.

"Shikamaru, pergilah ke Istana dan kumpulkan para pasukan!"Sang ayah berkata. Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. "tidak bisa, para tentara bawah laut sudah berhasil masuk"seru Shikamaru. Ayah dan anak itu melihat ke sebuah cermin ajaib yang dimiliki oleh sang ibu. Disana, para pasukan bawah laut terlihat brutal sekali. "kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa mereka balas menyerang"

"aku akan kesana"Shikamaru segera berlari kencang dan tak peduli dengan langit yang semakin gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Istana Uchiha ***

"Cepat bawa Nagato pergi"Seorang pria tampan berwajah tegas, memerintah seorang pemuda berwajah manis dengan surai jingga kemerah-merahan yang sedang menggandeng seorang balita bersurai merah. Kyuubi tampak panik, mereka baru saja bangun. Harus dikejutkan dengan tanda bahaya, dimana tiba-tiba saja para pasukan bawah laut hendak menyerang mereka, padahal 3 jam lagi mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan para pemimpin negeri Underland. Apa kesalahan mereka?

"Zetsu, tolong jaga mereka!"titah sang raja. Pria berwajah hitam putih itu mengangguk pelan. Pria bernama Zetsu itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan jari telunjuknya. Sebuah cahaya keluar dari tanah. "Ayo, queen! Kita harus cepat"ajak Zetsu. Kyuubi melirik suaminya, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi mengangguk pelan. Jelas-jelas Itachi melihat wajah ragu milik sang istri(?).

"semua akan baik-baik saja"hibur Itachi. Raja pemimpin Underland dan juga pemimpin hunter clan Uchiha itu mengusap lembut surai merah putranya. "kau percaya papa, kan?"

Nagato mengangguk pelan. Dengan cepat Zetsu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuubi dan juga Nagato. "Lepaskan aku.. Keriput, awas jika kau tak menepati janji mu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Akasuna's Mushroom Dwelling**

Gaara memeluk erat sang ibu. Ia sungguh ketakutan begitu mendengar alunan suara keras memekakan telinga khas suasana peperangan. Apalagi, langit biru cerah harus berganti dengan awan hitam (yang menurut cerita dari kakeknya adalah pertanda akan ada perang). Ia takut sekali, ia terus menangis mengingat sang papa yang malah pergi ke medan perang. Gaara kecil tampak khawatir, ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada sang papa.

"Gaa-chan jangan menangis, papa pasti pulang, nak"Hibur mamanya. Namun, Gaara tetap menangis. Ia menyayangi papanya, bahkan, ia selalu membanggakan sang papa pada teman-temannya. "sayang, lihat mama!"seru Deidara. Gaara menatap iris azure sang mama. Gaara begitu panik, dia mau papanya di sini. Dia benci perang, dia benci sekali, saat papanya harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan juga sang papa.

"papa tidak akan mati sia-sia, papa tidak bodoh, Gaa-chan!"Kata Deidara. Gaara berhenti menangis. Tatapan tajam Deidara pun kembali ke tatapan keibuan seperti semula. "karena papa punya kita, kita yang selalu menunggu di rumah, sayang"Deidara memeluk erat buah hatinya.

**Booommm...**

"Uhukk..Uhuukk..uhuukk.."

Deidara dan Gaara terkejut ketika mendapati 3 orang tengah terbatuk-batuk di tungku perapian yang tidak menyala. "Kyuu-sama, kau tidak apa-apa? Zetsu-san kau masih belum hafal mantra nya? Kasihan kan Kyuu-sama dan Naga-chan"Deidara yang sedang menggendong Gaara kecil, merapalkan mantra dan ke-3 orang itu pun keluar dengan selamat. Zetsu segera menggendong Kyuubi dan membaringkan permaisuri Raja Itachi itu di ranjang milik Deidara.

"apa keriput akan baik-baik saja"lirih Kyuubi. Deidara mengangguk pelan, dirinya masih sibuk membuat sebuah ramuan untuk Kyuubi. Sang Fairy itu pun segera membaca mantra dan sebuah cahaya biru menyelimuti tubuh Kyuubi. Kyuubi jatuh pingsan, Deidara menghela nafas pelan. Dengan begini, Kyuubi bisa istirahat dan tidak perlu mencemaskan suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Istana Uchiha ***

"Dimana adik ku"tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah darah, dengan wajah penuh emosi. Ia lah seorang ratu bawah laut yang datang untuk mengambil adiknya kembali. Itachi yang berdiri di barisan paling depan, tanpa rasa takut maju ke depan dan berjalan mendekati Ratu Karin. "Apa maksud anda, yang mulia ratu?"Dengan sopan, Raja Itachi bertanya.

"Pangeran sudah menculik adik ku.. "Ratu Karin berkata. Sang pangeran yang dimaksud memicingkan matanya. Menculik? Apa maksud ratu mermaid ini?

"ada bukti apa, wahai yang mulia"Itachi tersenyum.

Ratu Karin menepuk tangannya 2x. 3 orang pengawal, membawa 3 manusia berwajah penuh sisik dengan paksa. Raja Itachi tak suka melihat ini. Biar bagaimana pun, negeri darat itu adalah kekuasaannya, dan selama 3 orang itu ada di daratan, orang-orang itu ada di bawah perlindungannya.

"mereka melihat pangeran Sasuke menculik adik ku"Ujar Ratu Karin.

Itachi berbalik badan, Ia menatap sang adik. Sasuke kelihatan biasa saja. Dia sendiri masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Ratu menuduh dirinya menculik adiknya. "untuk apa aku menculik anak dibawah umur? adik mu itu perempuan, dan aku tidak tertarik sama sekali"kata Sasuke, kalem.

Itachi tersenyum, adiknya sudah dewasa sekarang. Sasuke sebenarnya merinding melihat senyum Itachi. Bagaimana bisa, makhluk setampan dirinya harus mendapatkan senyum dari si pengidap penuan usia dini itu? Adik kurang ajar. "kau dengar itu? Adik ku tidak tertarik dengan seorang gadis"Kata Itachi. Sontak saja bisik-bisik tentang kenormalan pangeran itu pun terdengar.

Oh, ayolah..

Itachi terus menatap Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'bunuh-aku-sekarang-juga'. Cih, menyebalkan. Ingin sekali ia bunuh sekarang juga. "apa kalian yakin itu adik ku?"Itachi bertanya. Ke-3 manusia bersisik itu menggeleng pelan. Ratu Karin terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari ke-3 pelayannya. Lalu, siapa yang membawa princess kecil itu?

*** Flashback ***

"Floe-san, Floe-san, Aku inging bermain di sana!"Princess Sakura menunjuk sebuah tempat dimana mereka tahu, itu adalah tempat yang begitu indah dengan kristal-kristal besar bagaikan cermin di dalam air. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Floe-san (sang pelayan), Princess merah jambu itu segera berenang masuk ke dalam kristal itu. "Floe, Princess masuk ke sana"kata seekor ikan badut yang satunya lagi. Floe, juga seekor ikan badut yang tinggal di istana untuk menemani princess bermain.

"I-Chan, kita harus segera menyusul"ajak Ikan badut yang ketiga, Kisu namanya. Floe menggeleng pelan, ia takut dengan tempat itu. "ayo"Kisu dan I-chan segera berenang ke dalam, dan tidak mempedulikan Floe yang tetap diam di sana.

Princess Sakura bersenandung riang saat memasuki tempat itu. Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya yang dipantulkan oleh cahaya dan kristal di dalamnya. "wah, aku cantik ya"Sakura berhenti dan menatap kagum wajahnya. "kalau aku sudah besar, aku mau menikah dengan pangeran Sasuke.. Dia itu tampan sekali"katanya.

"dan aku bisa mengabulkannya"Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja seorang pria berwajah pucat berenang mendekatinya. "lho, kakak siapa?"Tanya Sakura. Sai tersenyum palsu, "Aku pangeran Sai, aku kenal dengan pangeran Sasuke.. Kau mau menikah dengannya, kan? Ayo ikut aku"ajak Sai. Princess Sakura yang masih polos pun mengangguk pelan, ia pun memberikan tangannya pada Sai.

I-chan dan Kisu baru saja tiba. Sai tidak menyangka jika kedua ikan badut itu akan memergoki dirinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sai mengeluarkan taringnya untuk menakuti Kisu dan I-chan. "Kisu, I-chan, katakan pada Kakak aku mau pergi ke daratan ya"kata Sakura, dengan tawa polosnya. Sai menyeringai, "dia bersama Uchiha Sasuke"dusta Sai.

Kisu dan I-chan segera berenang menjauh. Mereka berdua ketakutan. Hendak apa pangeran vampire hitam itu mengunjungi istana bawah laut? Apa maunya?

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Adik mu bersama pangeran Sai"kata Itachi. Ratu Karin terkejut bukan main. Kenapa pangeran Sai menculik adiknya? Apa salah Sakura? "Aku tidak tahu apa mau para vampire brengsek itu"lirih Ratu Karin. "ini adalah peringatan untuk mu Ratu, kau datang sendiri jika mau adik mu selamat"Itachi berkata lagi. Ratu Karin mengangguk pelan, dia berbalik badan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Pulanglah, biar aku yang ke sana!"seru Ratu Karin pada rakyatnya.

Seluruh pasukan mundur perlahan. Mereka pun berjalan menjauhi istana megah duo Uchiha. "mereka pasti menginginkan ini"Ratu Karin mengeluarkan sebuah kerang kecil dari tangannya dengan kekuatan sihir yang ia miliki. Raja Itachi tidak tahu benda apa yang dipegang oleh Karin. "Kerang?"tanya Itachi. "Kerang ini adalah mesin waktu, dimana kita bisa melihat masa lalu, masa depan, dan masa saat ini kita berada"jawab Karin. "dari mana kau tahu itu yang ia inginkan?"tanya Itachi.

Karin menundukan kepalanya sambil menutup mata. "Shimura Danzo meminta benda sialan ini dari ibu ku, akan tetapi ibu ku tidak memberikan benda ini dan malah menyegelnya dengan Sakura yang menjadi kunci utama kerang ini"Kata Karin.

"aku tidak mengerti"Gumam Itachi.

"sama, aku juga tidak"kata Karin. "intinya, kerang ini bisa dibuka dan hanya adik ku yang bisa membukanya"jelasnya.

"kenapa ibu mu menggunakan gadis sekecil itu untuk menyegel? Ibu mu menyeret putrinya ke dalam bencana besar"Sindir Sasuke. Karin menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak peduli, dan malah menatap Karin balik.

"Dia malah melindungi adik ku, dengan kekuatan kerang masa depan ini, Sakura bisa lebih kuat dari ku"Karin tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"sudah..sudah.. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, yo?"tanya paman Bee, Killer Bee, manusia werewolf yang menggantikan sang kakak yang sedang sakit. "satu kan kekuatan kalian, siapa tahu saja si tua bangka itu akan merencanakan hal gila lebih dari ini"kemudian Karin menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akasuna's Mushroom Dwelling**

Deidara dan Zetsu menghela nafas pelan, akhirnya awan hitam segera menghilang. Langit kembali cerah, bunga-bunga yang ditanam Deidara pun kembali merekah. Sorakan bahagia terdengar dari dua anak kecil yang sejak tadi hanya menangis ketakutan. Deidara tersenyum dan mengusap kedua surai bocah kecil itu.

"bibi Dei, tadinya Naga takut cekali"Nagato sudah bisa memberikan senyumnya pada Deidara. "Hu'um, Gaala juga, ma"Gaara ikut-ikutan mengadu pada sang ibu. "kalian tidak boleh takut, karena suatu saat nanti, kalian lah yang akan melindungi negeri ini"Ujar Deidara.

"Tadaima"

Suara Sasori terdengar, suaminya telah pulang. Fairy bersurai blonde itu segera menuju ruang tamu. "Okaerinasai, danna"senyum manis merekah di bibir Deidara. Tak pelak membuat suaminya, hampir menyerang dirinya detik itu juga. Jika saja Deidara memperingati suaminya dan mengatakan, tidak ada jatah selama 3 bulan.

"Papa"Gaara berseru dan berlari hendak memeluk papanya.

"Ah, Kyuu-sama.. Apa anda tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Deidara, ketika melihat Kyuubi yang dipapah oleh Zetsu. Kyuubi menggeleng pelan, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat. "apa keriput baik-baik saja, Sasori?"Tanya Kyuubi.

Sasori mengangguk pelan.

"hanya kesalah pahaman.. Tidak terjadi perang"jawab Sasori-yang sedang menggendong tubuh mungil putranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Di lain tempat ***

"Hey, tua bangka, keluar kau!"suara seorang wanita menggema di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan lembab.

**Tlekkk..**

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan menjadi terang. Menunjukan seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk di atas singgasana sambil menyeruput cairan merah di dalam sebuah cawan. Ratu Karin hampir muntah melihatnya, entah cairan apa itu, yang jelas ia begitu jijik melihatnya. "selamat datang, Ratu"Ucap pria dengan banyak perban melilit tubuhnya.

"ambil ini, dan kembalikan adik ku!"Ratu Karin melemparkan sebuah kerang berwarna ungu kebiru-biruan pada pria aneh itu. Danzo tersenyum licik, "kau memang pintar.. Bahkan lebih dari mendiang ibu mu"Puji Danzo. "dimana adik ku"teriak Karin.

Danzo mengangkat tubuh Karin dengan sihirnya, dan menggiring tubuh sang ratu ke sebuah tempat. Tampak seorang pangeran sedang tertidur di sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size bersama seorang anak kecil yang juga tertidur disampingnya. "sepertinya putra ku enggan melepaskan adik mu, Ratu"kata Danzo.

Ratu Karin menatap sang pangeran tajam. Sebuah chakra berwarna biru menerjang tubuh sang pangeran. "Arrrggghhh"teriak Sai. Danzo terdiam, dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. "a..ayah"Pekik Sai, berharap ayahnya membantu dirinya.

"bahkan kau rela anak mu mati demi keinginan licik mu, pak tua"cibir Karin.

"engg"Sakura kecil mengerjapkan matanya berkali. Fokus Karin pun kembali pada sang adik dan membanting tubuh pucat Sai ke dinding. "Sakura"Karin berlari dan memeluk erat tubuh adiknya. Sakura membalas pelukan Karin. "kakak, apa kakak sudah bertemu dengan Kak Sai? Dia baik sekali, dia memberikan ini untuk ku"Sakura menunjukan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"ayo kita pulang!"Karin menarik pergelangan kecil adik nya. Sakura menggeleng pelan. "aku serius, ayo kita pulang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Seminggu kemudian***

"Kak Sasu, apa bunga ini boleh di bawa ke kamar?"Pemuda blonde tampaknya begitu menyukai sebuah bunga daisy yang tumbuh di taman kerajaan para Hunter. Ya, Naruto Uzumaki kiranya, begitu menyukai tanaman, dan membuat kesan indah pada dirinya. Berbeda sekali dengan Pangeran. Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak suka bunga, karena berdekatan dengan bunga jenis apapun pasti akan membuat dirinya bersin.

Sasuke mau tak mau menganggukan kepalanya. Kalau tidak boleh, pasti Naruto akan ngambek dan enggan tidur dengannya. Padahal, Raja Itachi dan para dewan meminta sang pangeran untuk menjaga Naruto dari ancaman-ancaman bahaya. "Pangeran"seorang pria bertubuh gempal berjalan mendekati mereka. Itulah, Juugo. Pengasuh sang pangeran sewaktu kecil. Juugo adalah Lycans yang dipelihara oleh para hunter Uchiha untuk dijadikan pelayan. Juugo begitu penurut dan selalu bersedia melakukan apapun untuk sang tuan muda.

"hn"sahut Sasuke, dengan wajah kalemnya ia menatap sang pelayan. "Putra Jenderal Nara mencari anda"Jawab Juugo, begitu sopan. "suruh dia untuk ke sini"titah Sasuke. Naruto menarik nafas, ketika mendengar perintah mutlak dari Sasuke. Kasihan kan, kalau Juugo-san harus bolak-balik seperti itu? Serius, perintah atasan itu memang mutlak, kan?

"apa?"Tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan ekpresi Naruto saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, tampang si imut yang menatap tak suka padanya. "tidak ada"sahut Naruto, memilih bunga-bunga yang indah kesukaannya. Si manis blonde ini benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap sang pangeran. Kemarin, juga ia meminta paman Kakashi untuk menjaga paman Iruka. Padahal kan, Naruto melihat tatapan mesum paman Kakashi pada pamannya. Sasu menyebalkan.

"Yo, Sasuke"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh. Disana dua orang pemuda berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Naruto terbelalak kaget, bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya, Kiba lah yang membuatnya terkejut. Kenapa bisa sahabatnya bisa ke sini?

"N..Naruto"Kiba berlari menghampiri Naruto. Dua pemuda berparas uke itu langsung berpelukan, menyalurkan rasa rindu, satu sama lain. sedangkan, dua pemuda lainnya, cuma bisa membulatkan matanya. "K..kalian saling kenal?"tanya kedua pemuda itu.

Kiba dan Naruto menoleh pada kedua pemuda tersebut (Kiba menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke). "Tentu saja"kata mereka, bersamaan. Wajah sumringa kedua sahabat ini terlihat manis, dan membuat kedua pemuda berjiwa seme tangguh itu hampir saja nosebleed. "sudah cukup pelukannya"entah kapan Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergerak, tahu-tahu mereka sudah ada di belakang kedua calon uke mereka.

"Uhh, Kak Sasu jahat"Naruto memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke. "Kak, aku kan masih rindu Naru-chan"Sepertinya Kiba mulai merengek. "ck, merepotkan.."Rupanya Shikamaru harus menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya begitu melihat rengekan Kiba yang sangat manis (menurutnya).

"Hn, ada apa kau kemari?"tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar pada pinggang Kiba. "ini"Jawab Shikamaru, memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Sasuke. "Pembunuhan masal lagi"tebak Sasuke, hendak membuka gulungan tersebut. Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya kepo, berjinjit hendak menengok isi gulungan tersebut.

Sasuke yang mengetahuinya pun, berniat untuk mengerjai si imut kuning itu. Sasuke sedikit menaiki gulungan tersebut, hingga Naruto semakin berjinjit. Semakin berjinjit, Sasuke semakin terus menaikan gulungan yang ia pegang. Karena tidak kuat berjinjit, si pirang pun tak punya keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"aduuuhhh,"pekik Naruto. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit. "Hiks"Naruto yang berusaha menahan tangisannya, akhirnya tidak bisa lagi. Tangisannya pun pecah, si manis menangis keras, hingga membuat para pelayan dan penjaga berlarian menuju taman belakang.

"s..sakit, kak..hiks..huwweeee"

Sasuke yang merasa bersalah, akhirnya menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto ala bridal. Meninggalkan berjuta-juta pertanyaan yang ada di hati semua orang yang ada di sana. Shika dan Kiba speechless. "ayo pulang"ajak Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kamar milik sang pangeran. Sasuke ( sang pangeran) merebahkan tubuh Naruto ke atas tempat tidur. Dilihatnya pemuda manis itu, wajahnya masih memerah. Entah, mungkin Naruto tengah menahan sakit. Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah, ini salahnya, begitulah pikirnya. "mananya yang sakit?"Tanya Sasuke. "s..s..sudah tidak sakit"jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

hening...

10 menit mereka dalam diam. Hingga suara perut Naruto terdengar. Cacing-cacing kelaparan. "kau lapar"Kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk malu. Dengan gemas, Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi gembil milik Naruto. "tunggu di sini"titah Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raja Itachi sedang membimbing istrinya(?) untuk berjalan menuju taman istana. Maklumlah, Kyuubi sedang hamil tua dan keposesifan sang raja lah, yang membuat dirinya merasa seperti seorang wanita. Tapi, memang wanita yang bisa hamil. Tidak..tidak..tidak.. Kau tidak mengerti.

"Papa, lihat..lihat"suara si kecil Nagato membuyarkan keheningan antara Raja dan sang permaisuri. "hey, jangan berlari-lari Naga-chan!"seru Kyuubi. "biarkan saja, Kyuu"ujar suaminya. "eh, keriput... Kalau anak kita jatuh, terus terluka gimana? Aku kan ibunya, aku yang melahirkannya.. Kalau dia kenapa-kenapa aku bisa gila"kata Kyuubi.

"baik, ma"Sahut Itachi.

Kyuubi menginjak kaki Itachi. "Huwooohh, sakit sekali"Itachi memegangi kakinya. Kyuubi memang tidak suka dipanggil 'mama', meskipun pada akhirnya Nagato memanggil dirinya 'mama'. "hey, Kitsune, jangan lari!"Itachi berjalan di belakang sang istri.

Kyuubi memutar matanya bosan. Masa bodo amat, lagian dia memang tidak suka dipanggil mama. Bukan tidak suka dalam artian lain, atau menolak bahwa ia telah melahirkan Nagato. Tapi, dia terlalu malu kalau Itachi lah yang memanggil dirinya mama. Bertahun-tahun menjadi mate sang Raja, sebenarnya Kyuubi masih tidak percaya bahwa Itachi telah memilih dirinya untuk dicintai. Kyuubi memang terkadang kasar, tapi Kyuubi sangat mencintai sang raja.

"dasar rubah nakal"Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya, ketika tiba-tiba saja Itachi berada tepat di depannya. Itachi langsung menarik Kyuubi dan membungkam bibir ranum Kyuubi. "hmmmpppp...hmmmpppp..nggghhhhh"

Lidah Itachi terus mengabsen deretan gigi putih Kyuubi. Dengan lembut ia menakan lembut bibir istrinya. Ciuman yang begitu hangat dan lembut berubah menjadi bencana ketika kehadiran sosok makhluk imut menatap mereka dengan tatapan polosnya.

"ah..enggg...N..Naga-chan"Kyuubi yang salah tingkah, mendorong dada Itachi supaya menjauh. "mama cama papa cedang apa?"tanya Nagato. Itachi menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "papa"Nagato menatap mata sang papa. "menghapus noda, ya, noda hehehe"Itachi tertawa garing.

"apa Naga bica melakukannya dengan mama?"Tanya Nagato.

"tentu saja tidak"jawab Itachi, kesal. "naga, ayo kita main"Ajak Kyuubi, menggandeng pergelangan tangan Nagato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali pada pasangan Sasunaru. Sasu si tampan, dan Naru yang manis. Lihatlah (jika bisa) dua orang yang begitu kontras, tampak duduk manis di atas kasur. Naruto dengan lahapnya memakan ramen miso yang dibawakan Sasuke untuk dirinya.

"hummm, kak Sasu ini enak sekali"kata Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto menghabiskan kuah ramen, seakan tak boleh ada yang tersisa dari mangkok besar itu. Dasar maniak ramen..

"ya, habiskan supaya kau bisa cepat tinggi!"

Naruto menghentikan makannya. Sial, kenapa harus membicarakan masalah tinggi sih? Iya sih, Naruto memang kurang tinggi, bahkan sama Kiba saja jauh lebih tinggi Kiba. Itu si Kiba, Uke Tsundere incerannya Shika.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto. Apa sih, kenapa jadi ngomongin tinggi? Memangnya apa salahnya jadi orang kurang tinggi? Nanti juga tinggi. Ya, nanti.. nantinya kapan?-_-

"aku tinggi tahu"Kata Naruto.

"ya, kau tinggi.. Setidaknya kau lebih tinggi dari Nagato"sahut Sasuke.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke pun mengecup singkat pipi bakpao itu. Naruto bungkam sejenak. A..apa? Yang barusan tadi.. Sasuke menciumnya. Sasuke menciumnya.. Ada apa gerangan? Naruto tertawa, mungkin itu adalah tanda kasih sayang Sasuke padanya.

"Aku juga sayang Kak Sasu.. Kak Sasu tuh sudah seperti kakak untuk ku"Kata Naruto polos.

Dengan tidak elitnya, Sasuke menggigit ujung jubah miliknya. I..ini, kenapa sakit sekali mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu. So, apa Sasu sudah jatuh cinta? Sepertinya sudah, tapi Sasu tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat suka berada di dekat Naru, dan cemburu kalau Naru sedang bersama orang lain.

Apa ini cinta?

' aku harus bertanya pada aniki' batin Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kerajaan Vampire Aliran Hitam***

Pangeran tersenyum ketika melihat hasil lukisannya. Kanvas besar itu tampak begitu menarik di wajahnya, hingga membuat sang pangeran tersenyum tulus kali ini. Pangeran kelihatan bagi kali ini.

Putra kedua dari Raja Danzo itu diam-diam senang menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan yang ia bangun khusus untuk dirinya. dilukisan itu, seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah jambu sedang tersenyum manis. Itu lah yang ia gambar.

Seorang gadis kecil, yang menjadi inspirasinya. Gadis kecil yang selalu ia pikirkan, seolah begitu menarik dan mengubah hidupnya. Gadis kecil dengan citra seorang princess dari negeri bawah laut, perbedaan yang begitu kontras. Telah mengubah sang pangeran untuk mencintai.

Shimura Sai, kini jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis kecil yang ia culik seminggu yang lalu. Haruno Sakura, gadis kecil polos yang berhasil membuat sang pangeran belajar mencintai. Ya, kakaknya, Shimura Shin benar. Cinta adalah perasaan mutlak yang akan dirasakan oleh makhluk hidup.

Tak peduli apa jenisnya. Cinta akan selalu dirasakan. Perbedaan bukanlah halangan. Cinta, yang membuat kakaknya pergi dan menghianati kerajaan. Cinta yang membuat kakaknya lebih memilih orang yang ia cintai dibandingkan keluarganya. Inikah cinta? Ya, ini cinta.

"khukhukhu, dua putra mu begitu lemah, Danzo"Tawa licik terdengar dari seorang pria berkacamata yang sedang mengintip dari celah pintu. "menyedihkan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake..**

Pembunuhan clan vampire aliran putih terjadi dimana-mana. Salah satunya, adalah clan Vampire putih terkuat dari clan-clan lainnya. Clan Hyuuga. Dua adik dari sang pemimpin Clan, ditemukan tewas di dalam kamarnya masing-masing. Dua gadis cantik itu, Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi tewas dengan luka tusukan tepat di jantungnya.

Hyuuga Neji begitu kalap, dan bersumpah akan membunuh dengan keji pembunuh kedua adik kesayangannya. "sayang"Neji menoleh dan mendapati sang istri berjalan ke arahnya. Distrik Hyuuga tidak lagi aman, yang ia cemaskan saat ini adalah istri dan putri kecilnya yang baru berusia 1 tahun. "jika kau khawatir, aku bisa tinggal di distrik Yamanaka bersama ayah"Kata sang istri.

Wanita bersurai blonde pucat itu mendudukan dirinya di samping suaminya. "Aku hanya takut mereka menyerbu para Fairy di sana, Ino"kata Neji. Raut wajah tegasnya terlihat lelah sekali. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Neji menidurkan kepalanya di paha Ino. "aku sudah menyerahkan laporan pada Raja"Ino mengusap lembut rambut suaminya.

"apa balasannya?"Tanya Neji.

"para hunter akan membantu kita untuk mencari pembunuh Hanabi-chan dan juga Hinata-chan"Jawab Ino.

"aku juga akan ikut mereka"Ujar Neji.

"Tapi-"

"akan ku bunuh mereka dengan tangan ku sendiri"sela Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, readers. Soal Rating, aku ya mungkin M. Hehehe, katanya sih lebih menarik. tapi untuk chapter ini T dulu ya. Kasih bocoran deh, kalo ada yg nunggu rating M, puji Tuhan, di chapter 3, kita sudah menyiapkannya. Dan sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk review nya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
